


Dearest Distraught

by Vziii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: Inspired by SunniApplePie's art here: http://sunniapplepie.tumblr.com/post/173661063482/chiquitita-tell-me-the-truthim-a-shoulder-you.





	Dearest Distraught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunniApplePie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/gifts).



> This is for Sunni, who's been helping me out a little recently. I hope this could at the very least make her feel a bit better.

Fuck it. You couldn't take it.

Accumulated crap from the past couple weeks finally caught up with you, unfortunately.

Letting them slide down the pile you tossed everything into, watching it rise footstep by footstep.

You really should stop doing that and manage your shit for once.

Get work done before the clock ticks louder.

Fix up a schedule or something for the week.

Talk things out with your housemates so things aren't so stiff.

Learn to take responsibility for your own character and feelings.

For fuck's sake, can't you get anything right with yourself this month?

What did you even do?

Cry once a day?

Snack your fears away?

Stay up longer each night?

Stop talking with close friends?

What the fresh hell were you thinking?

You can't do this. Can't do that. Can't deal with your own skin.

You can't even bother to say you like yourself.

You can't even think of anything to get your shit together.

You can't even stand up for yourself when no one's gonna take that job.

What the fuck CAN you do?

 

Cry.

Cry cry.

Cry for help.

Cry for a friend.

Cry for somebody.

Cry for a few peers.

Cry for calling out there.

Cry for anybody who'd care.

Cry for a friend who can't come.

Cry for some sympathy, a little love.

Cry for a friend who can't get in your house.

Cry for a friend who probably gave up on you already.

Cry for a false hope of someone you love never knowing you.

Cry for someone much more happier and mature than you will be.

Cry and hope it's worth something, anything, of the silent salty tears.

Cry and hope dear old mommy won't be the first one barging in the room.

 

Cry and wish they were here.

 

And as if summoned by your tears, two hands landed softly upon your shoulders. 

 

You had no idea how long you've been sitting on your bed alone.

You had no idea how they got in your room without a key or a sound.

You had no idea how anyone came for you, let alone who you respect most.

You had no idea how much they cared about you or your situation if they had at all.

 

But they were here.

And you needed them.

 

Arin. Dan. 

Kind-hearted.

Your inspirations.

Ones on the laptop.

People you've looked up to.

Loving despite the 'grump' titles.

Two wonderful men, wonderful souls.

And wonderfully sympathetic frowns on them.

Now they were here, just when you couldn't speak.

 

But they didn't need words.

No need for more cries.

They somehow knew.

Wrapped you close.

Held you together.

Let you breathe.

Stop shaking.

Stronger.

Safer.

 

You knew this wasn't going to solve the problem, not make matters change.

It wouldn't affect the assignments or change the one in the next room.

But you needed this. You needed them here, loved their company.

Arin's soothing words of insurance, that you're not damaged.

Dan's tender touch, his soft smooth hands upon in yours.

You needed tonight, to make the stroll to tomorrow.

You needed the present, the serene and sweet.

You needed their company and care.

You needed this, even loved it.

 

And it was good.

 


End file.
